


Sometimes When We Touch, The Honesty’s Too Much.

by flickawhip



Series: AshLotte & FlickPhanie [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky finally finds her right partners.A filler fic for the series, but the only way I could move it on.





	Sometimes When We Touch, The Honesty’s Too Much.

“Look Bex... I know you loved her but you can’t keep beating Lana up...”

Sasha’s voice is firm even as Becky tries to wriggle free of her grip. 

“You have to stop Bex... for the sake of everyone around you...”

“I don’t care...”

“Well I do.”

Bayley’s voice is soft, suddenly sweetly passionate.

“I do...”

She moves to pull Becky into the room with them, curling herself around Becky in a near skintight hug. Her voice shaking even as she speaks, honest and painfully emotional.

“I love you, Becky Lynch...”

Becky, who had been fighting, had sagged into her then, slipping to her knees even as Sasha moved to join the hug, both women curled around her. 

“I’m such an idiot...”

Becky’s voice shakes and Sasha sighs softly. 

“Love makes fools of us all babe...”


End file.
